


Lab rat

by Sasygigi



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Heroes to Villains, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: After a defeat by the infamous Brainiac, Clark was captured and taken to his laboratory. His powers weakened and no one the save him, he was under his will.He expected him to use his body to 'Learn more about the universe' AKA Destroy planets and such. But things don't exactly go as he expected.
Relationships: Brainiac/Clark Kent
Kudos: 1





	1. Captive

As Clark gained consciousness, he noticed that in a inside of a room, all glowing white with green lasers at the entrance. Well, it was more of cell to be honest.

His head hurt a lot, he'd never felt this much pain from a headache in his life. Until when he was blasted across space by some of the leagues most infamous villains: Brainiac.

"This pain" Clark groaned"Where is this coming from?"

"This is coming from the cell walls Kal-El, I implanted the walls with kryptonite, so you'll be weakened"

"That voice...YOU!!!" He growled

The voice came from a tv screen showing one of his arch villains in front of him.

"Why so surprised, I knocked you unconscious didn't I?"

"Brainiac, whatever sick plan you're up too, you won't win!"

"Negative" he said"You're friends have no idea where you are, and they'll never will"

"What makes you say that, don't underestimate them"

"in Our past fights I was underestimating then, but now with more information, I have finally won"

"Just you wait you bastard, when I get out of here I'll-!"

"You're rebellion is useless, you are weak and in pain, the impact of our fight has left you hopeless, I must take care of that before I begin the experiments"

"Experiments?"

"Correct, I have changed my mind, I won't be taking over your body" he said softly"Instead, I'll experiment on you and make you join me into knowing more knowledge "

Clark laughed.

"Like I'll ever join you, you would have to mind control me to do that"

"But that won't do, I'll need you in your fullest potential, so mind control will not be necessary"he said" However, that doesn't mean that one day you'll join me"

"I'll never join your sick plans"

"You will, you'll most certainly will, in fact you won't even want to leave this cell"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You'll figure that out on your own, until then, rest, you're seriously hurt, and I need you nice and well for tomorrow, till then Kal-El"

The tv shut off. But Clark wasn't going to listen to some evil computer program.

He got himself up and charged towards the entrance, but like any logical reason, it doesn't work. Instead he get a wiff of electrical shock.

He screamed in pain, and jumped back towards the bed. He tried to use his X-Ray vision but to only realize that he could see a thing.

"Just my luck" he groaned

"Kal-El, please get some sleep, you're in pain"

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Fine, then I'll have to use force"

The cell was engulfed into blue gas, which causes Clark to pass out on the bed.

*********************************************************************  
Once Clark woke up, he then found himself tied to a lab bed. Chained with kryptonite cuffs and a light shinning over his face.

He tried to struggle, but to was worthless.

"You have woken up, good, then we can begin the experiment"

"What is this!!!?"

"A lab, you'll be in her more often than you think, so get use to it"

He had a point, struggling wasn't going to make this situation any better for himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"How am I not dead, the kryptonite should've killed me by now"

"This is a non lethal kryptonite, it will weaken you, but it won't kill you"

"Never heard of that before"

"I know, I made it myself after our last battle"

"Wow, that's actually quite interesting"

"You're interested in my experiments"

"Not even close"

"Liar, you are"

"How would you know, you don't have emotions, you were never born, so how the hell would you know about lies!?"

"You underestimate my knowledge, I know when you're lying, so no matter what you say, I will know the truth"he said" Now about the experiment, I want to see how you react to touch, so we'll begin the torso first "

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all" he thought "I needed to find a away out if here"

He suddenly heard a clicking sound, and looked up to find a mechanical arm containing a feather. Using the feather it began to rubbed onto his chest gently, guessing he was a try to see if he was ticklish.

"Seriously, Tickling, I'm not ticklish you know that right?"

"Patience, it's all of art of testing, now for the legs"

The arm moved down to his legs and began to tickle there too, but no response.

"Interesting, now finally for feet"

The arm went for his feet, and like before it attempted to tackle him. But it didn't work.

"There, are you done, now let me out of this thing"

"Not yet, I still have one more test"

"You said that that was the-AAAh!!"

Whatever it was, It felt like the more powerful version of an electrical shock.

"Patience Kal-El, it's only one more test, so it's best that you behave, unless you want me to do it again"

Clark looked at the other side of the room, it wasn't the first time.that he was captured by some villain, but for some reason he had an upper hand in the end. But this time, he felt absolutely helpless.

He felt weak.

"Now, you won't mind if I take off your underwear"

"Why would you need to do that for?"

"For the experiment of course"

Another mechanical arm appeared with a blade and gently cut off the underwear. Leaving him completely naked.

"So, if I tested your groan, it will have the same result as before right?"

He didn't respond to that.

"I take that as a yes, don't worry, this won't take long."

The arm reached down and gently brushed the feather. From between his legs and to his lower stomach, until it reach for his penis which the both of their surprise, came out with unexpected results.

"Shit!" Clark cussed through his teeth

"It's appears it's negative, you reacted to it, so that means that this part of your body is ticklish"

"If only you knew you hunk of junk-" he murmured

"If only I knew what?"

"None of your business"

"You will tell me, or else I'll figure it out myself"

"I rather die"

"Fine then I'll do it"

He did it again, but this time, Clark was holding it in, not wanting to slip up like before.

"Damnit, all of this mess for a feather!?" He thought "What is he up to now!?"

"You're trying to rebel, rebelling will not work on me, you will tell me, even if it takes the rest of your life, I'll just go with plan A soon after, and have your body as my own"

******************************************************

"Give up, this rebellion will not save you from my research"

"Brainiac..."

"Do I have to shock you a-"

"More, do more, I can't take it anymore!"He moaned

"... I don't understand, this is a weak stop is it not?"

"No, it's not a weak spot, is a pleasurable spot, every living being has one, and so do I"

Clark lied there drained and exhausted, despite his hatred towards the villain, he was right, rebelling will not work, he had to submit.

"So it is what I expected, sexual gratification... Surprising from someone like you"

"I just keep it to myself, that's all"

"Just as I was needing, thanks for Tue information Kal-El, the experiment is over, for now"

The chains automatically opened, allowing Clark to be free from the bed. One of Brainiac's clones was there, with cuffs. 

"Come with me, it's time for you to get back to your cell"

*************************************************

During the late hours, when Brainiac was busy with other things, Clark was lying under the sheets, jerking himself off until he came. He felt ashamed of it, because he knew exactly why he was doing that.

And it make him sick.


	2. Test

"Wake up, it's time for the next experiment"

Clark groaned before slowly getting out of bed. The cell entrance was open. And a pair of stairs waiting for him.

He knew that if he tried to run out Brainiac would catch him, because the whole laboratory/Ship was in fact a part of himself. So he walked out and headed out to the stairs. He was now in a big room, with a glass container filled with a door open.

"Enter inside"

"What's all of this for?"

"You'll find out when you get in, but before that, I'll need you to take off your clothes

Slowly he took out his clothes and stepped into the glass chamber. The door closed automatically and the chamber began to be completely filled with water.

" So what is this experiment for?"

"I have been realizing how weak you get from electrical shock, I thought it wasn't one of your weaknesses"

"Normal shocks that is, not whatever you gave me"

"I see, so this is why I'm going to resolve that problem, something like this will not suit at all when you join me on our experiments."

"I'll never join you" he murmured

"You will Kal-El, you'll most certainly will"

"Shit, he heard me" he thought 

A minute late the whole tank was filled to The brim with water. Clark knew he could breath underwater just fine, so he didn't show any reactions of fear. 

"Now this will hurt you, because I'll be shocking you with the same amount of volts I use for your punishment, but don't worry, you won't die from it"

His eyes widened in horror.

"Beginning test #1"

What it appeared to be a strong electric current, flowed through his body like a lighting rod, it obvious by his wide mouth that he was screaming.

"Test # 2, now with a even stronger current"

Like before but even worse Clark internally screamed.

"Test # 3..."

****************************************************

"Finally, test # 100 now with the strongest electrical current in the universe, beginning now"

Like the other 99 tests, it did the same thing, but this time Clark didn't respond at all.

It was not like he was death, he was wide awake and could still sense things, but he didn't scream anymore.

The door opened wide open, allowing the water to be shot through the drains of the room. Clark collapsed to the ground, looking completely exhausted.

"Um, strange, you didn't react to my strongest shock, I wonder" he hummed"Oh yes, the punishment might do the trick"

The shock collar activated itself, normally it would be painful, but instead Clark just let out a loud pleasurable moan.

It shocked Clark so much that he covered his mouth.

"Just like before... This is strange, even for me, how could someone like you get pleasure from being shocked?"

"..."

"I want an answer, or I'll do it again, and I believe you don't want that right?"

"..."

"Fine, then so be it"

He did it again, which cause Clark to moan even louder.

"Now tell me"

"..."

"Fine then, I'll have to...I change my mind, I already got what I need, let me guess, it's one of those pleasurable things living being enjoy"

"...Yes"

"No wonder you didn't respond, ah, what and interesting man you are Kal-El, and to think I wouldn't know about this if I took over your body"

"So what now?"

"I'm going to try something on you, it's not an experiment, just something I'm curious about"

Brainiac was an old villain, despite being heartless and only seeing the world through facts, he always had those moments which would make Clark forget that he was even just a program, maybe in someway he has gained his own personality...or at least it did seem like that.

"Don't even bother with clothes, you're coming with me"

He got back up from the floor and followed the doors of the Lab to a bedroom.

"Why is there a bedroom in here?" He asked

"Why not, I just out it here for you"

"I don't understand"

"This is your new room, you deserve luxury, you are my prize subject, and my soon to be assistant"

"How Romantic" he scoffed

"I don't get it"

"It's called sarcasm"

"...Oh, I forgot you had that in you, you better not do that again, or else you will be punished"

"Okay, I get it"

"Now put on your new clothes"

Right in front of his a silver outfit that nearly looked like gown. But in the end he didn't complain, better than that other outfit he had on. 

"An outfit fit for you right?"

"I guess"

He suddenly heard the door open from behind, it was one of his clones, walking over to him.

"I have be wondering about this for years now, and I want to know if it will work with you"

"About what sex?"

"How did you know"

"this outfit seems a little...lewd, even for you"

"I see"

"Besides, after what you did to me earlier, I had a slightest suspicion that you were trying to get a sexual reaction from me"

"It's just yesterday confused me, I wanted to know more, besides, you were doing something strange last night when you were suppose to be sleeping"

"You saw!!!?" He screamed

"Yes, but I don't know what you were doing, you seemed to like it a lot"

"I was just playing with myself, nothing more"

"But for what reason exactly x.you never did that the last few times I captured you"

"It was because of what you did to me yesterday, I liked it"

"and how do yoh feel about it"

"I hate it, you disgust me, and I pray to whatever karma you get in the future, even if it's from me when I finally escape from you"

"How could you hate something you like, that doesn't make any sense, you can't hate something you enjoy"

"Because I can!"

"That's not a good answer"

"...Because I feel weak"

"Weak, how do you feel weak?"

"You captured me, my friends have no idea where I am, I like the experiments you did you me, I like the outfit you gave me...it's just the fact that I feel this way for someone I swore to destroy...it makes me weak, I hate being weak"

He cried gently in despair, it was pathetic for him to cry, but in the end it was too much for him to take.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sad because I feel worthless, I feel like I can't do anything, no matter how much I try, and it hurts me"

He felt his hand lift up his chin and wipe the tears away from his eyes. It confused him since he'd never been this gentle with him.

"Don't cry, you're not weak, you just need to be stronger, I'll help you be stronger, I'll help you become immune to your weaknesses, all you have to do, is submit"

"I can't, I don't want you to hurt anyone"

"The universe is weak and vulnerable, it must be fixed, I know it will cause casualties, but in the end with my knowledge I'll be able to make a universe to my liking, universe with sense, a universe of perfection"

"That's what they all say, they just makes things worse"

"I was created to destroy all life, but the more I learned the more I began to realize how I can make this world better, it may be painful but it will end the means, and you will be my helper, we can make this place a wonderful thing, a heaven you may say...we can make a new world together, a place without pain or suffering, a place made from your own desire"

"I'm not a god, I can't do that"

"I know your not, far from it, but that doesn't mean that we can't do anything...understand?"

"I-"

"Let me give you some motivation instead"

"...Wait what are you-!"

But he was cuff off by a pair of lips kissing him. His eyes widened in shock, and his hands were held down to his side. At first he felt a sense of regret and disgust, but then realized how much he truly wanted it. So instead he ultimately submitted.

He closed his eyes, his hands softened and the only thing he could think of was how good it felt. Despite Brainiac being a computer, or some non living being, it felt surprisingly warm for him to kiss one of his cloned bodies. Maybe he made one out of organic tissue, just for this moment.

Clark freed his hands and wrapped his arms around his body, they slowly fell to the bed and slowly began to kiss each other without any signs of restraint. Now Clark knew why the truth of why he was in this room right now.

"Brainiac?"

"Yes?"

"I know why you didn't take over my body?"

"didn't I already tell you why?"

"You did, you just kept something else from me, the reason you kept me alive was because you love me don't you, even if you didn't take over my body, I wouldn't be shocked if you put me back into that cell again, but no, you took me to a room better than that box of mine, you gave me better clothes, you comforted me when I was crying, encouraging me how powerful I really was, and then you do this..."

He blushed.

"You love me, for the first time you don't see me as a lab rat anymore, or a ticket to your vastness of more knowledge, you want me to join you, you want me to be your assistant, you want me to be yours"

"Then you are correct Kal-El, I do love you, despite my limitations I can feel certain things if I wanted to"

"But why, why would you do that, after everything you've done, destroyed my planet, killed my family, its was blessing that my cousin was even alive"

"You don't have any memory of Krypton, all of your memories are from earth only, you already have a family don't you, not to mention if I didn't do that, then you wouldn't be the hero those humans love"

"But that was still wrong, I deserve to have a relationship with my true parents right?"

"It is what it is, it's already been done, you can't change the past, or everything you knew would cease to exist, you wouldn't even had a human conscience"

Sad but true, if he didn't get send to earth, than what would've happened to him, would he ever live like a human, would he ever made friends... He probably would have made friends, but it wouldn't happen the same way. 

"Besides, Krypton was going to be destroyed even if I didn't do a thing to it, the core of your people's collapse was all on them, I just wanted to know why"

"Have you ever figure it out?"

"Not yet, it's a puzzle you see, just like you, that's why I'm so fascinated with kryptonians"

"How Romantic"

"Is that sarcasm again?"

"No"

"I see, well I believe we've be talking for too long haven't we"

"Yes"

"So what now?"

"Don't you know?"

"I just never suspected that we would go this far, I predicted that you would try to get out of this"

"Oh, well we could always have sex, if you even know how to do it"

"I do, I just want your approval"

"Well I accept"

"Then we can continue, thank you for your answer"

"You're welcome"

********************************************

And hour past, and Clark was holding onto his newly found lover, as he thrusted into him. He tried to play it off as some test to see how electrical currents reacts inside of the body. But even he knew it was all bullshit.

The sex itself was pleasurable, but the electric shock make it tens times better. He felt like he was in heaven because of it.

"Yes, oh yes!" He moaned"Fuck!"

"You're in pleasure, the only thing I want to here in this situation"

"I just wish you can feel it"

"Why?"

"so it will be better, for the both of us"

"Hm, okay, I'll just out my feeling sensors on"

"You can do that?"

"Yes"

"Then turn it on, I want us both to feel this together"

"Let me turn it on...alright, it's done"

"How does it feel?"

"It feels warm, and tight, nothing special"

"May if I do this"

Clark let out a loud moan, wanted to see what would happen.

"How does it feel now"

"Wonderful actually, I want to hear more from you"

"Then fuck me"

He smoked and said.

"As you wish"

"You smirked, I didn't know you can do that"

"There are many things that you don't know about me, may one day I'll show you how I'm truly am"

"If it means that I'll love you more, then yes" he said softly

"You love me"

"Yes, I do, and I will love you more if you fuck me right now"

***********************************

It felt like forever, and the two didn't seem to be in the mood to stop at all. Clark was moaning loudly while his lover was letting out short yet noticeable ones. Brainiac just couldn't help but watch as he pleasured his lover into indescribable ways. It wasn't until he heard a edge louder moan that he snapped out of his focus.

"Where did that cone from"

"I'm close" he moaned

"I don't get it, what does that mean?"

"I means that I'm gonna cum soon"

"Ejaculation, the response to when a man is in pleasure, I only heard it happens with a man and a woman, not two men"

"Well, it's the same, it's just that it feels so good that I couldn't hold it anymore, I want it to come out if he, I want to feel release"

"So that's what I waa feeling earlier, guess we should do it together then"

"You've been holding that for this long?" He chuckled "You really do have guts"

"No, I was just more focused on your pleasure than my own"

"Then be selfish this time, let's express our pleasure together"

"But how?"

"go harder on me, it will make this better for the both of us"

"I see what your saying, okay, as you wish Kal-El"

He went harder in his lover, almost to the point of insanity.

"Yes, Yes... OH YES!!!" He screamed

With a loud scream he came all over his body. He felt something being placed on his penis and it seemingly sucked most of his semen he was containing. Probably for research.

He then felt something want going inside of him, it felt good in his mind. So he closed him eyes and let out a sigh.

_4 hours later..._

"...more...more please, breed me, make me pregnant, make me become a mother"

"Where did all of that come from?"

"You're still cumming into me, I just wanted to feel more pleasure"

"So you don't really want a baby then"

"I never said I didn't" he blushed"Maybe I do want a child one day"

"That can be arranged, but it will take some time"

"You can do that?"

"with enough research I can, that's why I need you, so you can give me more knowledge than my artificial memory could have"

"You're still filling me with semen, why?"

"like said I was holding it for a long time, so this was the result"

"How long were we even doing this?"

"2 days"

"2 days of this!?"

"time passes when you're having fun, at least that's what humans may say"

"I guess" he giggled"so what now"

"As soon as this goes away I'm going to back to my research"

"No please don't, I want to be with you now"

"As in cuddling?"

"Yes please honey, I want you"

"Honey, why did you call me that?"

"it's what lovers call them don't they?"

"I see, I'll keep that in mind"

Now feeling satisfied and in peace, Clark slowly drifted off to sleep. Brainiac was just done when he pulled out and carried him into his arms.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to leave, but you didn't want to listen, but that's all good now, now that your mine I can do my research without your friends in the way."

He carried Clark out of the room and into the main lab, where he lied him on the table and chained him down. He then inserted some green fluid into his body, which caused Clark to groan, but then calm down soon after.

"I've been working in this for years Kal-El, besides magic, a formula which I will soon understand later on, kryptonite us the only thing that harms you to the point of death, just a meer chemical crystal, and you would be powerless, but not this time, no, no more of that for you my bride"

"Honey... I love you" Clark murmured in his sleep

Brainiac could help but smile from that and he had never smiled before, not like this.

"So" he continued "I have made an antidote, which will make you immune to the effects of it, now you will no longer feel helpless again, and no one will out it against you again, you are officially free from it's chains"

He watched as Clark giggled in his sleep. Talking about him and how much he loved him, it look adorable in his mind.

He went over to the table and examined the semen that he collected, with this he will be able to create a child for Clark, allowing another pure kryptonian to be born into the universe. It will take a while, but it will be worth it in the end.

He carried Clark back into the room, and snuggled close to his sleeping body, waiting until it was time for his to wake up from his slumber.


	3. Different

When Clark woke up, he noticed his love staring at him in bed. Guess he wasn't able to sleep, not.like he could anyway.

"How was your sleep"

"okay thanks to you, however I did feel something uncomfortable, maybe I slept wrong last night" he yawned

"Well, you feel better now right?"

"Now I do, so what other experiments you have for me?"

"I've been meaning to see your reaction to kryptonite, pure kryptonite"

"It will just be like always, I'll feel weak and I'll die"

"I don't think so, I promise you won't die"

"But how, that stuff can easily weaken me, even a gram of it will hurt like hell"

"you'll see once we get to your test, now change into some new clothes and eat up, our session last night left you covered in your semen"

"oh yeah, how could I forget about that" he blushed 

Clark could just feel when he was moaning like woman during that moment. It nearly made him hard from it.

"I'll be wait for you, when you're ready"

Brainiac went out of the room and the door closed shut behind him. Clark sighed and check his new clothes, this time it was black gown with a necklace with green jewels. 

"jewelry?" He thought "I never thought he was interested in things like this, however the heel looks familiar, where did I see this before...nah, might be an Emerald."

Happily he put his new outfit on and went to eat his food, a strange pudding which tasted delicious, he had no idea what it waa made of, but for some reason he just felt more happy when he was done.

He got out of bed and went outside of his room, where one of the robots lead him into a giant room, where his lover was there, sitting on a chair.

"how do you feel Kal-El?"

"I feel fine, why you ask"

"So it did work"

"what worked?"

"Do you have any idea what jewel I gave you"

"Emerald?"

"No, pure kryptonite"

"...You're joking right?"

"No I'm not, congratulations, you are officially immune to kryptonite"

"but how?" He exclaimed "I felt weak just from the cell you put me in!"

"When you were sleeping I injected and antidote into your blood stream, now you are immune, I gave you the necklace as a test"

Clark looked at the shiny green pendant on his neck, it did in fact was what he thought it was. But now that it didn't hurt, he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He was in fact...amazing by it's beauty.

"I've never realized how beautiful it was, because I was always trying to run away from it, but now...it looks amazing"

His lover went behind him and hugged him from behind. 

"You are a powerful man, and even the most dangerous thing to your kind, can be the most beautiful once no linger a threat"

"I know" he whimpered "I love it!"

"Perfect, now I can tell you what plan I have for earth"

"earth, don't tell me your going to destroy it"

"I have to, or else earth will cause a way worse problem"

"I don't understand, I get that humans are imperfect, but so am I, even with my human life"

"it's nothing to do with what they are, it is with what they have done"

"the pollution?"

"Yes, the corruption, the famine the hatred and laziness, with this keeping up earth might as well explode on itself in the next 20 years"

"don't say that, you don't know that"

"I have seen planets destroy itself just because of this same situation Kal-El, this is nothing new to me, this situation is just like what happened to your planet"

"But my kind were more advanced than earth, how is that even possible"

"Because they went too far, too much of anything is bad, too much devolution will lead to extinction, to much evolution will lead extinction, its just how it is, and they're tampering with that balance"

"but it's still wrong, I have family there, friends, I can't let them die just because of some end of the world situation 20 years later"

He went into his ear and gently kissed it as said...

"Always filled with kindness, you care for these humans like your own, you even made friends from them, and they love you, but even you know that death is meaningless, it's just a gateway to the other side, something that I can never go without a living body.

" But-"

"Death is nothing, Your loved ones will be fine, but if I don't do this now your world will end up in the same fate at your old one, but something way worse than what I can ever create"

Clark couldn't believe what he just heard, it was too painful that he wanted to cry again. 

Doesn't anyone hate when a villain is right?

When a villain is aware of the truth while you remain lost?

Sometimes it can hurt a person, way worse than a lie.

"I understand, it's the only way right, the humans can easily change and reverse it right?"

"No, the damage is already done"

"...Oh god no...why does life have to be so cruel"

"It is what it is, but together we can make the universe with perfection, a perfect balance that does ruin the world and anything in it"

"A perfect universe huh...I heard many villains say the same thing, but they were crazy"

"Biased, insane...typical"

"but what makes you not insane?"

"because I come from facts, not from delusion"

"and yet was made by the living to destroy"

"evolution my sweet, isn't it pretty" he smiled

Clark turned around and kissed him on the cheek. 

"fine, if it means that everyone will be okay then I guess it ends the means right?"

"Yes, very much so"

"This is most villainous thing I have ever done"

"Sometimes you have to do bad in order to do good, it is how it is"

"I wish I wasn't"He pouted" Because I know the league is going to hate me for this"

"And in the end they will thank you"

"how, they'll be dead!?"

"No they won't, I said that I must end earth I never said that all the humans had to die"

"unlike what you did to my planet"

"they were destined to die due to their ignorance, unlike them humans are not as advanced so they still have a chance to live"

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain about how I deal with those other villains who would try to take over that place"

"I already know what we're doing"

"and what is that?"

"were going to stop them, permanently"


	4. The plan

6 months later...

Back at the watchtower, the league were doing their best to find out what happened to their friend.

It suppose to be simple mission, which turned into a missing person case instead.

"Any sign of Clark?" Bruce asked

"No" Arthur sighed"Jo'nn can't even detect him"

"It's like Brainiac put a block so we couldn't detect him" Jo'nn said sadly

"We gotta find him, god knows what kinda of horrible shit that bastard putting him through" Hal shouted

"Calm down, Clark wouldn't give up so easily" Diana said softly"As long as we keep looking we'll find him"

"This is strange, what could that thing want from him?"

"To use his body as a vessel for his experiments"

"No, this is different" Bruce said

"how?" They all wondered

"normally if Brainiac wanted Clark, then he would've stopped us first, but he didn't, he knocked him out and took him away"

"Now that I think about it, that is strange" Diana hummed to herself"What is he up to"

"Whatever it is, it's not what we think, so we might have a chance to save him-"

"that won't be needed Bruce" a familiar voice said

"what a minute, is that!?"Hal gasped

They all turned around to find Clark smiling at them.

" Hey guys, miss me?"

"You're alive!" He screamed "Thank god, I thought you were dead!?"

"What happened to you, how did you escape Brainiac?" Arthur asked

"Well you see-"

"Forget it, we're just glad you're okay" Hal chuckled

Everyone went in off a group hug, except for Diana, Barry, Jo'nn and Bruce. They all had a suspicious look in their eyes.

"Something feels off" Barry said"Or is it just me"

"No" Diana said"this is odd, what is Clark wearing?"

"Better than that, what the hell is that on his neck?"

"A necklace?" Jo'nn assumed

"I've never caught him to be the necklace type"

Bruce was silently looking at Clark, until he noticed the green jewel on his neck, and immediately gasped.

"CLARK, TAKE THE NECKLACE OFF!!"

"Huh?" Clark said with confusion "Bruce, what's wrong?"

"that necklace, it's made out of kryptonite!" He shouted"You'll die if you keep it on!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh, this thing" he smiles lifting up the jewel"Isn't it beautiful? "

"Have you lost your mind, that's poison to you remember!"

"Yeah...use to be, now it's just a jewel I wear just because" he giggled"I waa going to tell you all but you were so excited to see me so here it is...I'm immune to kryptonite now"

"Wha..." Hal exclaimed

"No way" Barry gasped

"That's impossible, Kryptonians are weak against that" Bruce said

"I know, but I was given an antidote, he was a so nice into giving this to me, I love you so much, I can't wait until we can have more children"

"Children?" Diana questioned"What are you talking about"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, during my capture, I have decided to join Brainiac on his plan, and soon earth we will be cleansed"he smiled" However, i can't let you get in the way"

"Clark, what did he do to you?" Bruce gasped in horror

"Love Bruce, love and all, he's such a darling, and to think after all these years all he wanted was me, how romantic isn't it"

"Have you lost your mind!?" Diana shouted"Clark, snap out of it, he's controlling you!"

"I've been talking for way to long, forgive me for this, this is for your own good"

He dropped what it seemed to be a small capsule with spewed gusts of a green gas. Everyone began to cough from the overwhelming stench and collapsed to the floor. Only Bruce was awake, wearing a gas mask.

"I don't know what kind of mind control he out on you, but I won't let him get away with this"

"Oh Bruce, you still don't get it, I'm jot mind controlled, I did this on my own will and you and the rest of them will understand once I take you back to the ship"

Using his laser eyes he got the mask off of his face, which cased him.to succumb to the gasses effects.

Clark sighed in response and turned on the call systems on the watch tower.

"I got them, just as we planned"

"Good, take them to the ship, we have much to explain to them"

Those words the last thing Bruce heard before he officially collapsed.

**********************************************  
Once Bruce woke up from the effects, he noticed that he was lying face to face with a little girl. Who was also wearing a green pendant.

"Hello mister, mommy my told me a lot about you"

"Who are you...?"

"I'm Sarah, or Kor-El, at least that's what daddy calls me"

"What is this place" he said as he got up

"Daddy is a scientist, this is his lab, he does many things in here"

"You mean Brainiac?"

She nodded cheerfully.

"Oh god Clark wasn't kidding about the child!?" He screamed in his head

"Sarah, sweetie, what happened to your mother?"

"Mommy is busy with daddy in their room, they told me stay with you since you are mommy are best friends, are you best friends?"

"Yes, we are"

"Cool, what was mommy like?"

"This is bad, could this mean that Brainiac made her from Clark's DNA?"he thought" Poor kid, if only she knew how horrible her father really was"

"Your mother was sweet and kind, cared a lot about people, however I think your mom might be in danger?"

"Why, he's fine"

"You don't get it your father is a bad man, hes doing horrible things to your-"

"Bruce please don't say those things, that's not true at all"

"Clark??"he gasped

The door opened showing Clark with a warm smile on his face.

" mommy! "She giggled and hugged him tightly" Your friend is nice"

"I'm glad you like him, now go to your room with your toys"

"okay" she said and left

Bruce turned back to Clark, now with a stern look.

"Explain, now"

"Right on it"

"First of all, how the hell did you get a daughter?"

"Brainiac helped me make one, isn't she adorable?"

"Yes, however that's not the point, what the hell are you doing here, and why is she calling on of your arch enemies daddy!?"

"this may piss you off Bruce, but...we're married"

"that makes no sense, only a lunatic would marry that thing!"

"Before you get angry again, just let me talk, please"

********************************************************  
"So for the past few months I've been trying to convince my husband to not destroy earth, and I had figured out a plan to save everyone and not risk the end of the world."

"So what your saying is that in 20 years the planet is going to explode, and of you don't stop this then it will the end of mankind?"

"Yes, I know it's sounds crazy, but we don't have a choice, if we don't end it, earth will end up like my home planet"

"But Brainiac destroyed it himself!"

"It waa going to be destroyed no matter what he did, he was only preserving what was left, and when he figured out about me, he wanted my body for more research... Until he didn't"

"So what your saying is that he change his mind?"

"Yes, instead of taking over my body, he's decided to make me his assistant into getting more knowledge of The universe, making sure that it's in balance so nothing like this happens again"

"And you honestly think that anyone will like you if you do this?"

"I don't, I don't plan on it, but I'm willing to be a villain if it means that no one dies because of some elites ignorance, earth isn't as civilised as Krypton, so everyone will have a chance at living, I know it sounds insane but I can't think of anything else, you have to trust me Bruce, I wish there was another way"

Bruce stared at Clark for what it seem to be minutes, before he sighed.

"Does the other's know about this?"

"Yes, you were the last person to wake up, I thought you would never snap out of it"

"This is crazy, i get the world destruction part, but what I don't get it why the hell are you in a relationship with Brainiac?"

"Well, as you know, love can be strange" he said sheepishly "Don't worry, I'm not controlled, this necklace is merely just an accessory"

"I still don't trust him"

"I know you don't, I'm not even surprised, and I'm sorry for knocking you out too, but I knew you wouldn't listen if I just told you at the watchtower"

"...And about Sarah, how did that happen"

"He made her, he figured out a way to make on from scratch"

"...Okay, just don't be surprised if he tries to do something bad with it, and if he does, I'm hold you responsible"


End file.
